Burning bridges
by public static void
Summary: Remus receives a letter concerning his status as an unregistered dark creature that pushes him to the Dark Lord's side. Slytherin!Remus.


For the Resorting Challenge (Slytherin!Remus) and the Speed Drabble thing (irritation, book, necklace) though I didn't make it in time XD.

* * *

.

.

.

With the book in his hands, Remus walks down the halls leading to the dungeon. It has been his home for the past six years and he still can't get used to the darkness, even if his eyes have no problem adjusting to the lack of light. It has more to do with his need to be under the sun, out in the open where the air can hit his face as gently or harshly as it wants.

However, he doesn't think he can go outside and enjoy the day. He brings a hand up, the one that isn't holding a book but a letter. The Ministry letter that communicates him the need to abandon Hogwarts and register himself as a werewolf. He is angry –the irritation makes his pupils dilate and he can hear almost as well as when he's in wolf form. He can also smell, and when he finally enters the Slytherin Common Room, the smell of fear strengthens and Remus walks up to the wizard who reeks of terror.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Remus says, sitting in front of Snape and Regulus Black. The younger boy frowns, noticing Remus' unusual anger, before looking back and forth to the older boys. "Perhaps you can shed light on an issue that arose today. It's something delicate and dangerous that could end up bad for someone."

Snape is proud, Remus knows, and he doesn't let the panic in him show in his face. Yet Remus can hear the sound of his agitated heartbeat as well as he hears the hushed chatter going on around them. Remus smirks, letting Severus see the white teeth that could pierce his skin at any time and curse him, if not with an incurable illness, at least with prejudice.

Of course, Remus wouldn't do that and his mind punishes itself at the mere thought of biting someone. Snape doesn't know that, and the quick swallowing of saliva tells Remus he's winning this round.

"Is there anything you need to say, Half-blood Prince?" Remus mocks him by the title Snape adopts in their third year. He remembers the same shameful expression he has now, though in his memory it is more pronounced. "If you wanted my attention, you have it."

The rest of the Common Room is silent now, and Snape's heart begins to beat faster.

"What is wrong, Remus?" Regulus asks, standing up and taking a step backwards. "Did something happen between you and Severus?"

Remus was caught off guard by the tone of Regulus' voice. It sounded somewhat hurt.

At the end, it is the sight of Regulus' hand going up to touch the obsidian necklace Remus gave him what calms him down.

"Don't think this is over, Severus," Remus warns, standing up. He offers Regulus the letter and motions him for the dorm rooms. There, they will talk and Remus will plan his revenge.

"What are you going to do?" asks Regulus once they're alone. He sits comfortably on Remus' bed and Remus sits on the chair by the window. "You can't leave Hogwarts."

Remus shakes his head. "I don't know, actually," he shares with Regulus, letting his irritation and anxiety come through his words. He presses his temples, massaging them to calm the ache in them. "But I will do something about it. There are laws about sharing that kind of information with the press and Snape did so. Only the Ministry heard about it and silenced them. Still, the officer that came to deliver the letter was clear about me being able to sue Snape."

The name of the wizard is like ashes in his mouth, and Remus' lips contort in anger. With a single letter, his life could be destroyed.

"My family will help," Regulus promises, hesitating a bit when he looks at Remus' eyes. "I will talk to them tomorrow at Hogsmeade and will tell them about you."

"Don't be offended, Regulus," Remus says, sitting beside him and taking Regulus' hands in his. "But your family is full of blood purists that loathe creatures like me. They wouldn't help a hybrid half-blood."

Regulus grins, and to Remus is the most flawless sight. "There is an option, though I'm not sure you will like it."

"Is this about the Dark Lord, Regulus?" Remus asks, narrowing his eyes.

"You only have to hear him, Remus! He is promising us equality and all those things that were taken from us when the Headmaster began crafting laws!"

Remus stands up. He puts his hands on his waist as he walks around the room. To lose everything and be loyal to his ideals, or to follow a Dark Lord and get revenge on Snape.

He thinks of his options for an instant and everything fades when Regulus stands up and Remus gets caught in the passionate look in his eyes.

"Believe me, Remus," he says, kissing him. "Trust me and trust the Dark Lord. I will get you out of trouble and all you have to do is let my family take you to him once."

"Once?" Remus asks savouring Regulus' soft lips. "And if I don't like it? Will the Black Family take back whatever help they can give me?"

Regulus doesn't hesitate and that's what makes Remus' mind for him.

"The Black Family and the Dark Lord will receive with open arms anyone who knows _the right side_."

Remus doubts it, but he smiles and kisses Regulus.

"Then I'll do it."

Regulus smirks. "Perfect," he says. "And then you get revenge."


End file.
